Secret Passion
by RizzoliAlex
Summary: Una settimana atroce, una palestra per scaricare la tensione. Maura guarda Jane tirare di boxe e qualcosa accade...


**Oneshot veloce raccontata dal punto di vista di Maura. Mi è uscita di getto! Spero vi piaccia. Un grazie particolare a Laura per avermi regalato il titolo! :D Socie siete forti!  
Non detengo nessun diritto sui personaggi, solo sulla trama.**

La giornata è stata pesante per entrambe. Trainata da una settimana d'inferno. Troppe morti, violenza, dolore.  
La proposta di Jane di scaricare un po' di tensione in palestra mi è sembrata ottima e poi un salto al Dirty Robber per una birra.  
Jane guida da spericolata come se avessimo costantemente sospetti da inseguire. Ogni volta glielo faccio notare e lei mi sorride, anche stasera le ho detto la stessa cosa. Ma oltre al sorriso ha messo la sua mano sulla mia, dandole una stretta. Sono rimasta un po' interdetta. Eccoci arrivate. L'ora è tarda ci siamo solo noi due e l'addetto all'ingresso che oramai ci conosce. Ora sono qui. A fissarla. Non posso farne a meno.  
Sta prendendo a pugni il sacco da boxe. La sua postura come quella di un guerriero. I muscoli che flettono ad ogni colpo, lento, veloce, lento. Sinistro, destro, gancio. Parte dolcemente, per permettere al suo corpo di abituarsi.  
Le gambe flettono spostandosi, il tronco ondeggia. I suoi addominali contratti. La mascella serrata.  
Tutto quello che ha trattenuto dentro di se nella settimana sta uscendo contro quel sacco. Jab sinistro, diretto destro.  
Sto fissando tutto di lei. Le braccia, le spalle, la sua espressione dura, decisa. Lo sguardo fisso su quel sacco. La pelle lucida di sudore.  
Ancora lento, veloce, lento. Ora il ritmo sta aumentando, e il mio respiro anche.  
Il suo peso è correttamente portato sulla gamba posteriore, tonica, forte. I suoi muscoli sembrano scottare ora. Vorrei poterli toccare per scoprire se davvero sono incandescenti.  
Non capisco cosa mi stia succedendo, avrò visto Jane allenarsi al sacco tantissime volte in questi anni ma stasera mi sembra stranamente che ogni gesto che faccia sia erotico. Non riesco a fare a meno di pensare a quanto sarebbe bello essere stretta da quelle braccia, poter accarezzare quelle gambe, i muscoli delle spalle, stanchi poterli massaggiare, baciare... la sensazione delle sue mani in esplorazione su di me. Sento il mio respiro irregolare.  
Un brivido mi scorre lungo la schiena. Devo distrarmi ma non posso fare a meno di tornare a fissarla. E' ipnotico il suo movimento costante contro quel sacco, un colpo, duro, veloce, costante, ritmato. Forza, esplosività, contatto. Le nocche dentro ai guantoni urtano contro il sacco.  
La sento grugnire, sbuffare. Questo mi provoca uno sfarfallio dentro allo stomaco. La mia respirazione aumenta ancora. Controllo il mio battito cardiaco attraverso il polso. E' aumentato. Sento il mio viso che sta prendendo fuoco.  
I suoi capelli, raccolti in una coda sfuggono selvaggi a ciocche. Gocce di sudore scendono dalla fronte, seguendo il viso, la mascella, il collo, per poi perdersi dentro al suo reggiseno sportivo.  
Ora il suo ritmo è aumentato vorticosamente. So che è alla parte finale del suo allenamento, più intensa, decisa. Tutto il suo corpo in azione, muscoli sempre più roventi, guizzano sotto alla pelle, il suo cuore che pompa vorticosamente lo vedo dalla vena sul suo collo. Colpi decisi, rapidi, violenti. Io sono già persa. La mia bocca rimane aperta leggermente. Mi rendo conto che sto leccando le labbra e qualcosa dentro di me sta per esplodere incontrollato. Mi lascio andare contro il muro, sospirando con un gemito.  
Poi finalmente si ferma. Esausta. La sua fronte appoggiata al sacco. Le braccia rilassate lungo il suo corpo lucente.  
Si gira verso di me, fissandomi, ansimante. Uno sguardo stranito. Mi rendo conto che devo avere un'espressione probabilmente stupida, accaldata. Mi fa un sorriso. Uno di quelli che solo io posso avere. Si avvicina quasi con movenze feline. In questo momento sembra davvero una pantera, pericolosa, seducente. Rallenta a pochi passi da me. Si ferma e lentamente comincia a slacciarsi i guantoni, le sue dita lunghissime non fanno nessuna fatica a sciogliere il nodo del laccio. Prima uno, poi l'altro. Li lascia cadere a terra. Ora tocca alle bende. I suoi occhi non hanno mai lasciato i miei. Srotola la prima, con una lentezza esasperante, un ghigno sul suo viso non appena capisce che quello che sta facendo mi sta sconvolgendo. Poi passa alla seconda. Mi mordo il labbro inferiore.  
"Maurrrrrra..." la sua voce, roca in un sussurro. Il suo modo di pronunciare il mio nome, come trascina la lettera erre mi fa andare in corto circuito il cervello, spegnendolo. Le sue mani ora sono ai lati della mia testa, contro il muro. Sto cercando di forzare la mia respirazione. Si avvicina, i suoi occhi marroni sono qualcosa di spettacolare. Profondi. Sono persa, completamente in suo potere.  
"Jane..." a malapena riesco a far uscire la mia voce.  
Il suo viso si avvicina al mio. Vedo il suo sguardo che dai miei occhi scende alle mie labbra e viceversa. Mi avvicino, penso che, contrariamente ai miei studi, il mio cuore stia per uscire dalla gabbia toracica.  
"Ho fame... faccio una doccia e poi andiamo a mangiare..." si allontana da me rimanendo di fronte.  
Credo di averci messo più di un minuto a rispondere. La mia delusione deve essere stata evidente perché ho notato che Jane ha fatto un sorriso beffardo, lo sguardo sempre incollato al mio.  
"Oh.. ah... io... sì ok. Va bene, ehmm..." ho risposto balbettando, abbassando lo sguardo un po' delusa. Evidentemente ho sbagliato ad interpretare il suo linguaggio corporeo. Mi stacco dal muro e faccio per dirigermi verso gli spogliatoi, quando sento la sua mano che prende il mio polso. Mi gira verso di lei trascinandomi contro il suo corpo. Le mie braccia afferrano la sua vita. Sento i suoi muscoli addominali contro i miei. La mano che prima era sul mio polso è posizionata sulla mia guancia le sue dita mi accarezzano lentamente, l'altra dietro alla mia schiena.  
"Sei il genio più stupido e adorabile che conosca Maura Isles" mi dice con un sorriso, la sua voce si addolcisce quasi una carezza, che mi scatena una scarica di adrenalina incontrollabile. "E non posso fare a meno di baciarti, a meno che tu non lo vogl..." non le lascio finire la frase. Le mie labbra si schiantano sulle sue, un bacio esplorativo. Morbido, dolce, lento, poi quando la sua mano dalla mia guancia passa al collo, avvicinandomi con prepotenza perdo totalmente il controllo e la mia bocca si apre emettendo un gemito. Ora il bacio è diventato un fuoco, violento e incontrollabile, sento la fusione totale delle nostre anime con i nostri corpi che da troppo tempo stavano attendendo questo. Rimaniamo a baciarci per alcuni minuti giocando con le nostre labbra calde, morbide, le mie gambe cedono, talmente sono rapita da quello che sto provando. Ci stacchiamo, prendo aria prepotentemente, cercando di far passare lo stordimento. Apro gli occhi e vedo i suoi, uno sguardo che mi lascia senza parole.  
"Wow Maur!" mi dice mormorando. La sua mano passa tra i miei capelli. Un altro piccolo bacio, quasi timido.  
Appoggio il mio viso sul suo petto ascoltando il suo battito cardiaco, veloce. Poi alzo il viso, le sorrido cercando di riprendere l'uso della parola e del mio cervello me ne esco con una delle mie sentenze scientifiche.  
"Jane, lo sai che durante il bacio s'impennano le endorfine e ci sentiamo euforici perché l'ipotalamo e l'ipofisi hanno ordinato di aumentare la produzione di endorfine, le molecole del benessere..."  
Rotea gli occhi e sospira. Sorridendo a fior di labbra mi dice "Maur, stai zitta e baciami!"


End file.
